


spinning + grinning

by sebs



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: F slur, F/F, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebs/pseuds/sebs
Summary: It was all Yolanda's idea.(In which a bunch of bored teenagers play Spin The Bottle, and angst and awkwardness ensues).





	spinning + grinning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of https://thegetdowndestroyedme.tumblr.com/post/160674591981/halfmoongay-thzzee-marinichole-thzzee this post because someone wanted a fic of it and I don't know if it's been done before.
> 
> Set between after the concert and before Boo get's arrested.

It was all Yolanda’s idea.

You see, the Kipling household had been quite boring, a bit too boring for the Kipling household, and much to boring considering the group of people there. Boo, Yolanda and Dizzee decided to have some friends over while their parents were out of town, and Ra-Ra was with his girl Tanya. doing something. So Yolanda brought over Regina and Mylene, naturally, and Boo brought over Zeke and Shao. This didn’t leave much people for Dizz to invite, but he did invite Thor, a pretty ass white boy who had been recently coming in and out of the Kipling house, enough that Yolanda saw him once or twice, but Mr. and Mrs. Kipling never did. As far as the Kipling’s knew, Thor was a friend of Dizzee’s, someone who clearly made the boy happy.

But anyway, as the bunch brought their friends over, the Kipling apartment slowly shifted from part material to sitting around the small living room, with not much space for anyone to do anything. And in the midst of Yolanda’s boredom, she came up with an idea. 

“Guys, we should play spin the bottle,” she suggested, a proud beam striking her face.

Boo immediately get’s up and leaves. “I ain’t kissing anyone in this room,” he declares, on his way out. 

Shao awkwardly looks left and right, then attempts to follow Boo out of the room. 

“Shao, where are you going, man?” Zeke asks, one of his arms draped around his butterscotch queen.

Shao grits his teeth as he sees the look on Mylene’s face, almost like she’s reading his mind. He doesn’t know why he’s walking out--but yes he does. There’s no way he’s gonna fucking kiss motherfucking Satan herself, or watch Books do it. But Books can’t know that.

“I don’t have time for kids games!” Shao insists, his arms crossed, and his hat low, casting a shadow over his face. Yolanda snorts at his angsty appearance.

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” she insists. She’s taken a liking to Shao, though she would never admit it to anyone else in the room. And not in the I-want to kiss him way, just in the I-respect-who-he-is way.

After all, she can’t help but notice the looks he gives Zeke. And how similar they are to the looks she gives Regina.

Shao sighs, and drags his feet to a spot near Zeke. Yolanda clasps her hands and nods towards her older brother.

“Dizz! Pass me that bottle!”

Dizzee sighs, handing Yolanda a beer bottle a few feet away from him. He’s been scrunched up near Thor the entire evening, and still is, even though they’re the only ones on the couch.

“Thor, you wanna do this?” he asks, implying he doesn’t.

All eyes kind of drift toward Thor. He’s barely said anything, except to Dizzee, and all the shit he’s said has been at least two thirds as weird as what Dizzee says. It’s like there’s another Dizzee. Except he’s white. And flustered half the time.

Yolanda took this night as an opportunity to get to know her brother’s new friend, but there hasn’t been much of a chance. It’s better than not knowing anything though, so she’s content.

“Uh...sure,” Thor says with a little pathetic laugh at the end. He sinks into the couch, his shoulder pressing even more into Dizzee’s arm, as if it’s even possible. If their bodies get any closer, they’re gonna fuse into one person.

Yolanda gestures the pair into a circle, and puts the bottle in the middle. “I’ll begin,” she states, and spins.

It lands on Regina, and Yolanda’s cheeks burn like the sun. Regina’s flirting doesn’t help.

“Looks like it’s my lucky day,” Regina says in a sultry voice, leaning over to brush her lips against Yolanda’s for a hot second. Yolanda leans in, a bit too late as her shoulders stumble over the rest of her body to kiss Regina back.

Zeke and Mylene chuckle into their hands, and Diz wipes a smile off his face.

“What? I’m supposed to kiss her,” God, Regina’s lips are so soft. Five star hotel towel soft. “Okay. How bout we make a rule? No pecks.” 

No one seems to argue so Yolanda declares the rule, and hands the bottle to Regina. The bottle spins twice before it lands on Thor. Thor’s face freezes, and so does Dizzee’s. Regina looks chill as ever though.

“Relax,” she says, slowly moving to where Thor is. “I don’t like my boys as pasty as you so the most you’re gonna get is some accidental tongue.”

She grabs his face and kisses him in a way that ends with a sound of their lips breaking apart. Thor’s very startled, and Dizzee’s met with an expression quite frustrated. Shao spots it from across the room and almost thinks about cutting in before deciding better.

Then Thor lands on Dizzee. It’s very hard for them to pretend like they’re not into it, but in the end they pull off convincing most people in the room they’re not into each other. 

Then Dizzee lands on Yolanda. A few gross jokes are made before they just decide to give each other butterfly kisses. 

Yolanda then lands on Zeke, which is probably the weirdest combination that could have happened. Yolanda breaks the no-peck rule, but in a way where no one tried to argue. Zeke seemed equally disgusted, and soon found himself back in Mylene’s arms before Yolanda reminded him it was his turn.

So he spun. 

Shao didn’t want to do this in the first place. Any person he would be okay with kissing, he wouldn’t be okay kissing in this goddamn room with everyone watching. So he kept his head lowered through most of it. He didn’t really give a shit about who was kissing who, just as long as he wasn’t in the picture. And then the room goes silent. And he looks up to see the tip of the bottle pointed directly towards his knee, and Zeke staring at him from a mere two feet away.

“Uhh…I don’t know about y’all but I’m not a fag,” Shao shrugs, hoping the awkwardness would buy his way out of this. 

I mean, sure. He had thought about kissing Zeke. More than the average person does, probably. But, it’s not like Zeke wants this, and Mylene’s watching and it would just be him and Books completely alone for like two seconds and does he really want that--

Shao quickly decides he wants to kiss Zeke but still can’t look him in the eye.

“Yeah, I mean, guys, I, uh, Shao and I-” Zeke laughs off an emotion probably the farthest away from happiness, “we’re brothers you now, we’re not-”

“Gay?” Regina looks at them from across the circle, her arms hunched, her body pressed against Yolanda. “Dizzee and Thor kissed. Why can’t you?”

Shao is about to say something horribly wrong, but shuts up before anyone get’s an idea of what he was about to say. 

“Yeah, and me and Regina kissed,” Yolanda brings up. “Look when you dedicated yourself to this game, you made a promise to kiss anyone in this room. So pucker. The fuck. Up.”

Oh, fuck. Shao just goes for it. Apparently Zeke get’s the same idea, and soon their lips launch onto one another. It’s really awful, but good at the same time. It’s all the right emotions communicated the wrong way. Neither of them quite know what to do with the rest of their body, and this kiss is lasting longer than either of them anticipated.

It slowly morphs into a battle of a kiss.

In the corner of his slightly open eyes, Mylene is groaning and biting her lip. Shao’s eyes open completely and he stares at her, his eyes hit with a smug look. Her eyes turn into blazing fire, and Shao’s turn into the rolling ocean, wiping out whatever she has left. 

Then Zeke pulls away, and so does the tide.

Both of them swallow, afraid to speak. It seems like everyone else get’s the message.

For the first time, Thor is the first one to talk.

“So...uh, Shao why don’t you go?” Thor proposes. Shao shrugs, and spins. The bottle lands on Zeke again.

“Okay, that’s not fair!” Shao protests. 

Zeke gives him a look that’s a mixture of ‘what are you doing?’ and ‘am I really that bad a kisser?’, like he has no idea what’s going on. Hell, it’s Zeke. Maybe he doesn’t.

Regina clears her throat. “Due to Shaolin’s intense hatred for Zeke’s tender lips, Zeke will continue the round.”

Zeke nods, taking the bottle and spinning it. And no fucking surprise it lands on Mylene.

Shao has to admit. He doesn’t really hate Mylene as much as he wants to. He really wants to hate Mylene. And she’s a bitch, especially to him. But she makes Books so happy, and there’s something about things that make Books happy that are impossible to hate.

But that’s not gonna stop Shao from standing up as soon as Mylene leans in.

“Well, I think I oughta go,” Shao says. “Making sure Leon is okay and all that.”

Dizzee stands up with him. “I’ll walk you out,” he insists. He looks at Thor with an ‘I really don’t want to leave you alone but I must depart you for ten seconds’.

“Shao,” Dizzee says when they both reach the door. “You know me and Thor, we got your back, right? And we’re here. Whatever you got to say.”

“I ain’t got time for your faggot shit,” Shaolin says, but he says it in a playful way, the corners of his mouth rise with his voice. In all honesty there’s something about responding honestly to Dizzee’s words that’s ten times scarier than hurting Dizz’s feelings.

Besides, he has to stay in character. Shaolin Fantastic Lady Killing Romantic, and all that bullshit.

“Whatever you say, Shao,” Dizzee sighs, even though he knows Shao doesn’t mean it. He’s had a long day. “Look, just, we all got your back, okay? We all care about you. Especially Zeke.”

Dizzee doesn’t let himself get surprised when the door shuts in his face, Shao on the other side.


End file.
